wotfandomcom-20200222-history
The Shadow Rising/Chapter 26
: Rand is living past memories of his Aiel ancestors. Adan is mourning after a bandit attack leaves his son dead, his daughter Rhea taken away, his wife dead, and only his grandchildren Lewin and Maigran alive. Sulwin confronts him after the attack and resolves to forsake the duty to guard the Aes Sedai treasures and leave with others of like mind. They will go to find a safe place and find the songs the Aiel used to sing. Adan tells the group that leaves that they are "Lost". Adan begins the task of dealing with the dead and injured and choosing the ter'angreal they still have the ability to take with them. : Rand is confused because the Sulwin mentioned them following the Way of the Leaf and that is not a Aiel concept. Muradin is at the same spot as Rand in the glass columns. : There are several thousand Aiel but many less than there were and fewer wagons also. Jonai is the leader and Adan is his son. Adan brings word of a group of Ogier but they are not in good condition as they are beginning to suffer from the Longing. Some time ago, an Aes Sedai visiting their camp claimed that Ishamael was only partly trapped. Jonai suffers a pain in his chest, tells Adan to take the people south, then dies. : Rand is still confused over references to the Way of the Leaf the Aiel say they follow. Muradin is screaming and clawing at his face. : Jonai is sixty-three, in the prime of his life, but around him jo-cars no longer work and the ground is shaking from earthquakes. He enters the Hall of Servants and joins a group of Aes Sedai, women only. On the table in the room is a crystal sword, which makes him shiver. The sword is resting on the Dragon Banner, which makes him shudder. Deindre has just given a foretelling. Oselle wishes to know when the foretelling will come true and Solinda attempts to moderate. Jonai, being ignored for the time being goes over to Someshta, a Nym, to talk. Then Solinda comes over and asks if all is ready and he confirms that it is. She tells him to move, and keep moving, until they find a place of safety. As Solinda returns she is asked if they can trust Kodam and his fellows. As Jonai leaves, Solinda tells Someshta that they have a task for the last of the Nym. Jonai returns to the wagons, thousands of wagons ten abreast filled with food and water. They are also carrying angreal, sa'angreal, and ter'angreal that must be kept from the men that are going mad and breaking the world. The wagons begin to move on their long journey to safety. : Rand is overwhelmed by the information he is receiving. Muradin has clawed his face and is now clawing his eyes. : Coumin is sixteen and participating in his first seed singing ceremony with Ogier during the War of Power. The fields are guarded by soldiers in jo-cars. He goes not believe his greatfather Charn's claim that once there were no soldiers or Trollocs or Myrddraal. Charn also claims to have served Lanfear before she became one of the Forsaken. Someshta approaches and the Ogier begin singing. An Ogier asks one of the soldiers if there is news and he replies that Lews Therin has just led a strike on Shayol Ghul. Coumin is attacked by one of the towns people for having served the Forsaken. He goes looking for Charn and finds him dead, hung by some of the townspeople. : Rand sees Muradin veiled but with his eyes clawed out. : Charn is twenty-five and plans to accept the marriage proposal from Nalla that night. He will transfer his service from Mierin Sedai to Zorelle Sedai. A citizen accidentally knocks him to the ground. As they are exchanging apologies, the ground ripples, then the air ripples also. He is concerned because today is the day Mierin and Beidomon are to tap into the new power source that will allow men and women to use the same source for their channeling. As he watches, the Sharom disintegrates and falls to the ground. He begins to run toward the Sharom, knowing he is too late. : Rand is amazed that he saw the hole being drilled into the Dark One's prison. He is outside the glass columns, beneath Avendesora which he now knows to be a chora tree. He no longer can see Muradin and does not expect him to emerge from the columns. He sees something swinging from a low branch of Avendesora and realizes it is Mat hanging from a pole. He channels a sword and leaps to cut the rope, then revives Mat using techniques he learned from Master Luhhan. Mat finally wakes up and is angry at the Eelfinn for trying to kill him. Mat tells Rand he went through another twisted redstone doorframe but did not get answers. Mat has the Foxhead medallion and the Ashandarei but doesn't realize they are what he wished for. Mat refers to the script on the spear, but Rand can't read it since it is in the Old Tongue. They agree to leave in the night, only stopping to get a drink before exiting the city. Rand again sees the figurines with the crystal spheres but thinks it is too soon to take them. A bubble of evil begins turning dust into shivering lines. When Rand attacks the figures that form with his power wrought sword, they return to dust. Mat fights too but they are being injured because there are so many. Finally Rand channels a strand of power into each shape and they explode and are gone. More begin to form as the they run for the fog encircling the city. None of the forms follow them out of the fog. They being to trudge up the mountain as Rand thinks of the Aiel prophecy, that he will come with the dawn. Visions For more detailed summary of the visions see the page Visions of Rhuidean. Characters * Rand * Mat * Adan * Maigran * Lewin * Rhea * Siedre * Sulwin * Saralin * Muradin * Jonai * Oselle * Deindre * Someshta * Coumin * Willim * Charn * Tomada * Jom * Elwin * Sorelle * Jaren * Marind * Alnora * Solinda * Esole * Jaric Mondoran * Haindar * Kodam * Lews Therin Telamon * Toma * Nalla * Zorelle * Mierin Eronaile * Beidomon * Lanfear Referenced * Haral Luhhan * Moiraine Groups *Aiel *Nym *Ogier *Aes Sedai Referenced *Forsaken Places *Rhuidean *Hall of Servants *Collam Daan Referenced *Paaran Disen *Tzora *M'Jinn *Comelle *Shayol Ghul *Emond's Field Items *Foxhead medallion *''Ashandarei Culture Sword Forms * Moon Rises Over Water